Emily Bailey
Appearance *'Eye Color:'Green *'Hair Color: '''Blonde *'Trademark: Smile. I'm not really one of those "fashion" girls, who run on and off the runway. Sure, sometimes I do my hair and pretty and wear dresses, but I'm not one of those people. I love dressing casual, it's very comfortable. I hate it when tons of girls worry about make-up, and it's their whole life. -.- Family '''Georgia L. Bailey She's a fantastic woman. I love her, even though she spends more time with my sister She respects everyone. She's also very pretty. ♥. She works as a teacher is Belbridge High. She loves education, which is why she teaches. She helps me a lot in history, ever since I got a 'D' in it. Then I got an "A" Awesomeness,right?:P She also loves to bake, her favorite things to bake are red velvet cupcakes. My only problem with her is that she used to stalk my dates with Jordan when we were at our house. Even though, it was kinda funny with her watching us. 'Damian Bailey' What to say about him? Hm... well he invades privacy, he's super mean, he yells alot, etc. etc. I don't see how my mother could marry him. I think she was high, possibly? But I don't see how she can get high. Oh, whatever I hate my father. -.- He's also very stupid, and he goes out of town alot. Well him going out of town alot is really good, then I get to hang out with Vanessa more! 'Jackie Bailey' She's so awesome. ♥. Sure, we have our fights but I love her soo much. ♥. She has alot of drama in her life now though... but, she's getting through it. She's a fighter I tell ya. :p. She's also nice because she buys me clothes, which are super cute! My favorite thing she ever bought me was a shirt which had Tweety on it (Tweety's my favorite cartoon character) haha. She also makes me bracelets and necklaces in her free time, such a sweetie pie. ♥ 'Josh Bailey' My bro, he obviously likes one of my friends. *Wink* *Wink* I love him, because he's really nice, and just so weird, you can tell he's special. I fight with him more than my sister, because we have''' A LOT''' of differences. He's pretty popular at the school I used to go to, and pretty much every girl loves him. Idk why, he's not as cute as my puppy. He's also very sarcastic, which is preettyyy annoying, but I've dealed with it for a while. 'Chelsea Chandler.' I don't know her well. Haha. :P. But we did take a picture together though. :P She also let me work at her ice cream shop for a day. She makes amazing ice cream. :P, I wanna meet her again for some reason, also, she was just so nice. :P Pets 'Scout' He's just so cute! He loves to lick my face and run around the house alot. :). I love Scout. My favorite part about him is his tail, and how he just loves to bark! :]. He doesn't even bark loud. It's more of a soft bark that you csn barely hear but it's still adorable! You can see him in the gif above biting a chew toy. (: 'Annabelle' Annabelle is my super cute new cat I just got. :-). I love her so much, and she loves biting my brother. ;) Yeah, Yeah. XD We found her when she was a stray on the street, and she just came to our house. Later, the real owners came, and I was so disapointed I cried, but the owners let us keep her. Such a miricle. Personality. I'm just a simple girly-girl. I love pink, and I love smiling! ♥. I am also very weird once you get to know me. Once, I dyed my hair blue, dare from Vanessa . I'm not shy, well I am at first but then I'm really loud and love to talk. :D. Also, I'm really good with bullying issues, so if you have a bully on your back, I could so help you. :]. I hate popular chicks, even though I was one in 3rd, 4th and 5th grade. It was horrible of me to bully people. I was bullied in 6th grade though. So I decided to stop, and the people who I bullied in Elementry school, got a free smoothies from me. Happy ending. :) History I was born at home on March 20th, 1996, because my dad had lame some poker game and forgot about me. -.-. I weighed about 8lbs. I was born 2 days after my due date, which means I was a little more mature then I should be. :P At age 5, I found my love for acting when I found an audition for Annie. ''Sadly, I didn't get any part, but I got a role in a different play. At age 6, I started to go to school and I used to create different characters everytime I went. They called me Differily, for being so different, I didn't mind though. At age 8, I re-auditioned for Annie again and got a role, I was suprised. I worked so hard on it, since I got one of the main roles. I wasn't so excited to sing though, even everyone there said I was a good singer. When I first preformed, I got a standing ovation. I was so proud of myself. I was also a bully during those years, sadly. =( At age 11, I started going to middle school. I was bullied there, being tanuted about how I was a bad actress, and they made me stronger, I loved those people. I was really good at my acidemic process, and I always got Straight A's. :]. During middle school, I had my biggest acomplishment, I got the lead role in the school play, or atleast the agonist role. I played Amber Von Tussle, and I got to sing and dance. My sister was also in it, she helped out the school and we had to give her a favor. That was the most fun thing I ever did. Then I auditioned for HA. For my audition, I did a monolouge called "It's terrible being nice." I auditioned for Helen, and she called me a "cutie-pie" which I found really cute! =) When I was 14, I was in HA. Lots of things happened when I was 14, because HA isn't your "normal" school. Relationships with other characters 'Tori Vega -' I know this will be weird for me to say, so if you're Tori's friend look away. She was kinda mean to me the first time I met here, I know that's kinda crazy, but it's true. I think she dislikes me because I got lead role in a play she auditioned for. She reminds me of Lauren Keale at my old school. Craving to get everything, which kinda makes me mad. 'Cat Valentine -' She's so cute! I love her red hair. I also love her laugh, she makes me smile at times, and she's not mean to me at all. I like those things in a person. She's also very nice, and is willing to be anybody's friend. She doesn't really care of what other people think of her since she's kinda like an airhead, but still. :P 'Jade West -' I don't know what to say about her. But she's very mean, I'm friends with Beck, so I think she sees me as a threat, which is kinda annoying. When I was dating my BF, I didn't care who was his friends were. I mean, she over-reacts and I honestly don't see how she has friends with so many people... ugh. -.- The first thing she said to me was "I hate your face, and you're untalented" ... I mean. REALLY?! 'Beck Oliver-' He's really nice, and quiet. I remembered when he defended me againist Jade. He was so nice, and I wouldn't mind if he was my bf. SEE THIS JADE? Haha. But he's super nice, and I love his hair. It reminds me of Scout, but more fluffy. Not trying to be mean but... I'm kinda happy they (Beck and Jade) broke up. :) 'Robbie Shapiro -' He's pretty nice. He's a really good helper, but I don't talk to him much. His puppet always insults me. -.-. He's also super cute with his hair straighted -fan-girling!-. :P Haha, but if you need help with any tech, math or any school problems, you should talk to him. =]. I also wouldn't mind kissing him... :P 'Trina Vega -' One of the most desperate people ever. She's just... ugh. Like Jade, she thinks I'm untalented and she thinks she's freaking Lady Gaga or a famous person! But, whatever. I don't see how she has friends, she's so mean to everyone. -.-. My least favorite thing she ever said to me was "You only got in HA because you paid Helen like 3,000 dollars." I mean... really Trina? Really? 'Rex Powers -' He's so rude, not to just me. TO '''EVERYONE'. He's just a dang puppet. So obviously, I try to not talk to him much. But he's still so mean. I'd burn him, just saying. He reminds me of Chucky, the killer doll. Which reminds me, to never watch those movies ever again. O_O. I don't see how Robbie would have him. Robbie's nice, and Rex isn't. Other characters. 'Vanessa George -' My bff! I've known her since 3rd grade, and she was amazing. She was kinda mean (like me) and a bully though. But we decided to stop though. She's an amazing singer, and I love her so much! We're like sisters. :]. Sadly, I barely talk to her outside of school because of my idiotic father. -.-, but when we do get to talk, our convo's are like, non-stop! We're the best of friends, and nothing, or no one could destroy it. She also helps me in photography, and I take pics of her and my sister. She's also very pretty, heck, not even pretty. She's beautiful. ♥. I just love her like a sister, maybe even closer. USERBOX: 'Piper Papes ' - A new friend, I don't know her well, but she's really nice. I'm trying to get her over her stage fright, so she won't be so scared. She's a really good painter, and like Vanessa, she's beautiful. How did I get such pretty friends!? :p. XD. But anyways, if you're sad or depressed or anything. Talk to Piper or Vanessa. They're really good friends. Now, here I am updated about the awesomesauce Piper. She's like the sweetest thing in the world. We like the same things, hate the same things, both look like stars. XD. 'Lauren Keale -' The "queen bee" at my old school. She always started drama, and liked to call me names. She said I was ugly, untalented, and a dumb blonde. She always put me down. She says she's gonna audition for HA, but I kinda doubt it. SEE THIS LAUREN? XD. But anyways, if this is possible, and not illegal, I'd like to go to her house, start a fire, save her cat, mom and brother. I'm on a horse. 'Jordan Snow' My ex. We didn't have much of a break-up though. We kinda broke up at the same time, because we were complete opposites. We're still friends, we just don't talk much. and his new GF kinda hates me, cough'HANNAH'cough Hannah, is a girl you shouldn't know. But on to Jordan, he's really sporty, and kinda cute. We just didn't "work out" 'Hannah WGAF ABOUT HER LAST NAME? Willis' She's really annoying, like Lauren. She "loves" Jordan when she really doesn't. But, sometimes I do have to admit, she's a really good insulter at times when someone is being really stupid, or idiotic. So we're really iffy about our friendship. 'Jaeda Grande' A new friend. She's really sweet, I hope her more. She's really nice, and she's already given me a nickname! :P. Em-Gum, haha. :{). I miss her a lot, and I can't believe she left HA. :( 'Priscilla Richardson' She's like, the sweetest thing ever! We're so freaking awesome, and we always hang out with each other. We met during lunch, and she gave me her chips when Hannah stole mine, and then we just started to talk and hang out more. USERBOX: 'Carly Agron ' She's one of my newest friends, but she's really sweet. We love hanging out together, especcialy at Nozu. We both look like characters from this TV show, Glee. Eh, but still, besides that, she is so awesome. USERBOX: 'Zachary Aistrop ' A nice guy, we had a date, and it was fun. I wish Tori and Jade were there though, and sang for us... instead of like a beat upish/ insult song more of a romantic sorta thing. He's so awesome, and my boyfriend, and possibly my last one. :p Even though he's older, and in a different grade then me, we still have a good relationship. Facts *My favorite drink is Mountain Dew. *I have an addiction with chocolate turtles. *Katy Perry is my favorite singer. *I want to dye my hair again. *West Side Story is my favorite musical. *I love my BFF Vanessa. *I love the movie "E.T *I love Brittany Snow. *I love rice. *I hate rap music. *I hate coke. (Pepsi FTW!) *I love the pig on those Geicho commericals *I hate fake eyelashes. *I love my sister. *I could go on talking about myself. *I love TV. *My favorite song is "Part of Me" by Katy Perry. *I am team Peeta. *I love the Hunger Games. *I love to dance, and I've been told I am a great dancer. *I'm really close to my friends. *I love interrupting Taylor Gilbert's gifs. :D Pix Tumblr m0ldj6MPj81r7k8fvo8 250.png Tumblr lvcay1cOOI1qmfclj.gif Tumblr lukyxqtjNW1r2hc8h.gif Tumblr lvoez7UD621qa1bxgo1 500.gif Tumblr lthe5jAISE1qm4fax.gif Tumblr lt8qmzboZo1r1h784.gif Tumblr lsr3ozELvV1r4uyl2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ls3mieIymn1qci5o9.gif Tumblr lok2mjQhGV1qmdqu5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lm0206FPKS1qceolvo1 500.gif SingingInTheRain.gif Heather-morris-photo.jpg Heather-morris-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Heather morris.jpg Glee brittany-cat.jpg Tumblr m0hktsSgK91qfcc9mo1 250.png 121610-Heather-Morris-300.jpg Emilynewlook.jpg Tumblr lvl9ng3It91qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr ly82ggsL7E1qa1bxgo2 250.png Tumblr lybpdu9UjP1qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr lzq1vaggpR1r72ef1.gif Tumblr m0ifv309Gf1r5uspxo5 250.gif Tumblr m0lebtc3V31r01p35o1 250.png tumblr_lvyxjgtNhC1qa1bxgo6_250 (1).gif tumblr_lxav78Psgw1r7x3gco1_500.gif tumblr_lxck8pNYsH1qdu86bo3_250.gif tumblr_lxck8pNYsH1qdu86bo8_250.gif tumblr_lxdpxat7Lt1qa1bxgo4_250.gif tumblr_lxfeq7zljR1qbhqzso3_250.gif tumblr_lxun78w3wW1qa1bxgo4_250.gif tumblr_lxun78w3wW1qa1bxgo7_250.gif tumblr_lxupmm6TbT1qa1bxgo2_250.gif tumblr_lxyx82Y1kN1qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_ly6d2sNwz61qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_ly81ioJa4p1qa1bxgo2_250.gif|Me pet-sitting my neighbor's cat. tumblr_lyhctzmXK01qa1bxgo4_250.png tumblr_lymidrKjC21qiz81yo1_250.gif tumblr_lyovah5sv51qa1bxgo1_500.gif Tumblr m08al0Cc5S1r0bvj1o4 250.gif Emilyandbritneyspears.png Tumblr lnrmndACp51qly754o1 500.gif cuteemily.jpg tumblr_llzqn3kim31qiz3bk.gif tumblr_lrin6oqWo21qlae3u.gif tumblr_loovddoPe61qlzfj1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lva7xlLwVM1qbm4md.gif tumblr_lsyslauYpa1r0usnh.gif tumblr_lyryfdIvpG1qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lyrzys1j2F1qdul9io8_r1_250.gif Tumblr lyshtyt4rA1qhie48o1 500.gif tumblr_lyzepnHWAp1qa1bxgo5_250.gif tumblr_lz1fvfz2WO1r2t28io1_500.png tumblr_lz3ayi7Teg1qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_lz3h05SF6n1qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lz9jghmMCC1rpt95fo3_250.gif tumblr_lzc6z9hAf21rpte4wo9_250.gif tumblr_lzk6jj68Q51qe04alo1_250.png tumblr_lzx4rhCfmB1qa1bxgo3_250.gif tumblr_m0a2kto7px1rpr72do1_500.gif tumblr_m0a2svT14d1qj1t8mo1_500.gif tumblr_m0a4k8Y7891rpr72do1_250.gif tumblr_m0aat1fMii1r14re4o2_500.jpg tumblr_m0abqhcEPT1qdp7l0.gif tumblr_m0afk6hy5H1r94mw6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0akklwplB1qlvdvwo3_400.png tumblr_m0amny6E5e1r4bv2ho3_400.jpg tumblr_m0aqlsEIz61r8s40o.gif tumblr_m0atxlcYXk1qdblvgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0b2dlWHwo1qln951o1_250.png tumblr_m0bckbkuD61r89uus.gif Tumblr m0bp9o3pOF1r9xs92o2 250.gif Tumblr m0cly4lJtk1rod5rbo1 500.png BFFS.jpg tumblr_m0cs86W3Gk1rq4no1o2_r8_500.gif tumblr_m0cw5z58ck1qd4k15o4_250.png tumblr_m0djklnkfN1rp6sz7o1_250.gif tumblr_m0dljjFRGN1qcgzsvo4_250.gif tumblr_m0dm58fqF81rp6sz7o1_250.gif tumblr_m0dmpk2XEr1r3wj2bo1_250.gif tumblr_m0dmpk2XEr1r3wj2bo5_250.gif tumblr_m0dnopUkSc1rqbxiyo1_250.gif tumblr_m0dqpkqMWJ1rpifpno7_250.jpg tumblr_m0dr8hFIKW1qerwjs.gif tumblr_m0dv0d8NW31r7rbxio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m0e0ftAALo1rowr7po1_500.gif tumblr_m0e4hcvxZv1r8s40o.gif tumblr_m0ebmnIaoF1rr4faeo1_250.gif tumblr_m0ebmnIaoF1rr4faeo4_250.gif tumblr_m0ebmnIaoF1rr4faeo5_250.gif tumblr_m0exq5qhb61rorqk0o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fci5MHwo1rqvs85o1_250.gif tumblr_m0fcs8LNGR1rqvs85o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fd6hCVsi1r68rc1o2_500.gif tumblr_m0fk8vCNpk1qdojwo.gif|Uh... yeah. Weird pic. IK tumblr_m0fr5wddaY1qchst9o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fvcwnsEa1qceyq8o1_250.gif tumblr_m0fvcwnsEa1qceyq8o2_250.gif tumblr_m0fvymjo6R1qk55wno1_500.jpg tumblr_m0fwx35dFn1r538jyo3_400.gif tumblr_m0g8fiXeoN1qiz9im.gif tumblr_m0g069FhXD1r538jyo1_500.gif tumblr_m0ge7aRJnT1qmla91o1_500.png tumblr_m0ge20sNjH1qmla91o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0gr4kUYEq1r6ubiq.gif tumblr_m0h3clAkB61qfvzaho1_250.png tumblr_m0h3clAkB61qfvzaho2_250.png tumblr_m0h539TfR81qk7mzuo1_500.gif tumblr_m0haxiGYLt1rqygxko1_500.gif tumblr_m0hi922zcY1r01p35o1_250.jpg tumblr_m0hktsSgK91qfcc9mo2_250.png tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo5_500.jpg tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo6_500.gif tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo7_500.png tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo8_500.gif Tumblr lpewntVrRP1qlglz8.gif Tumblr lz01g4axzq1rp0n7no1 400.gif Emilymyown.gif cutebrittanydarren.gif Emilylaugh.gif Emilaaylolzapaloozad.jpg suits_himym_heather_morris.gif tumblr_m0fdv3d11Q1qltzvlo5_250.gif tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo9_500.png tumblr_m0ht6aiMeK1qcd3bxo7_250.png tumblr_m0hy24IfRz1rqyrnjo4_250.png tumblr_m0hy24IfRz1rqyrnjo6_250.png tumblr_m0hy24IfRz1rqyrnjo9_250.png tumblr_m0ifv309Gf1r5uspxo3_250.png tumblr_m0ifv309Gf1r5uspxo9_250.png tumblr_m0imc5HhEi1qk8gn3o2_250.png tumblr_m0imvxQL6n1qk8gn3o8_250.png tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o3_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o4_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o5_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o8_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o9_250.gif tumblr_m0ix8xF9X11rnbxa3o5_250.gif tumblr_m0ix8xF9X11rnbxa3o1_250.gif tumblr_m0ipbvwqSE1rrpvs1o1_500.png tumblr_m0ix8xF9X11rnbxa3o7_250.gif tumblr_m0j79paRZj1rntlkho1_500.gif tumblr_m0ja4oEmHE1r8utqj.gif Tumblr m0jiaqrnoF1r5juwoo1 500.gif Tumblr m0jguwFgR91rpdlb2o8 250.png Tumblr m0jguwFgR91rpdlb2o6 250.png Tumblr m0jguwFgR91rpdlb2o1 250.png Tumblr m0jeasHiXG1r8idcwo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0jdm4YnyC1qap85u.gif Tumblr m0jcbk8GOL1qfmk40o3 250.png Tumblr m0jcbk8GOL1qfmk40o2 250.png Tumblr m0jbjxzobC1r7bzfro1 500.jpg Tumblr m0frk432TC1qew8cio1 250.gif Tumblr m0kdce3ACQ1qbdpqqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0jwqoVU9G1qiz9im.gif Tumblr m0jsmtdrBO1r5juwoo1 500.gif Tumblr m0jndmpAnR1r62qa7o4 250.png Tumblr m0jln01Cg51qbcfc7o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m0jjhp3Rnc1r820xoo5 250.jpg Tumblr m0jjhp3Rnc1r820xoo2 250.jpg Tumblr m0kx25h7uC1rnlgflo3 500.jpg Tumblr m0kx25h7uC1rnlgflo2 500.png Tumblr m0kuzkOtTS1qkk8v7o5 r6 250.gif Tumblr m0kuzkOtTS1qkk8v7o2 250.gif Tumblr m0kuzkOtTS1qkk8v7o1 250.gif Tumblr m0kjo8FQYq1qi837yo1 500.png Tumblr m0l5anbiL91rqi7igo1 250.png Tumblr m0l3j5f8zX1qfcnx0o2 250.png Tumblr m0l3j5f8zX1qfcnx0o1 500.png Tumblr m0l3dtIg2B1qfcnx0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0l0vjjTgV1qgch05o8 250.gif Tumblr m0l0vjjTgV1qgch05o6 250.gif Tumblr m0l0vjjTgV1qgch05o2 250.gif Tumblr m0kzrqJR1S1r5juwoo1 500.gif BartiePYT.gif 63262691.png 120112b heather morris taylor hubbell.jpg Tumblr lyghuyXNEu1qcxrpy.gif Tumblr lgbworA3Hi1qaa163o1 500.gif Tumblr lrap1foyPJ1qdsye0o9 400.gif NoAirB.gif Tumblr lkhginSu6A1qzlhnqo1 500.png QuittNoAir.gif Livin'onaprayer.gif IKissedaGirlBritt.gif KeepHoldingOn.gif imagesCAEQKK3W.jpg 2cdio85.gif 441039_o.gif 3041245431_1_13_Ykl3Lk3H.gif AmericaBritt.gif article-1366929-0B31951D00000578-417_468x321.jpg BadRomancecap.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content